


my king

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Possessiveness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some 1k of Judar teasing Hakuryuu by kissing his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my king

Judar's going to plug that stupid mouth with his hands, make that idiot choke on his own words and saliva. Judar's going to make a mess out of him, peel off each layer of that prim and proper clothing, destroy each and every strand of composure holding the idiot prince together. Judar's going to make him regret going along with him, going to make him want to continue to feeling that regret. Judar's going to bind the other's hands with his own djinn's power, going to wrap the other in so much black rukh that he can't breathe at all, going to punish the other for the many, many, many years of ignoring him and his offers to rule the world together. Judar's going to dye that pale skin and cheeky mouth with so much darkness.

Judar's—

Judar thinks he's missing something here.

Oh, he's had quite a number of plans on what to do with Hakuryuu once he finally succeeds in convincing the other to join his side and then fall to depravity with him – and _then_ fall into bed with him.

He's had quite a number of scenarios carefully planned out in his head – how he's going to coax Zagan's powers to tie Hakuryuu up into a pretty offering, how he's going to make more of those scars to cover the rest of Hakuryuu's body, how he's going to make Hakuryuu beg for him – to the point that he's almost obsessed (he isn't).

None of those scenarios involve him slowly running his hands from Hakuryuu's cheeks, to his mole, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach, to his hips, to his thighs, to his knees, to his feet.

This isn't a part of his plan, but his body moves almost automatically to prostrate himself in front of Hakuryuu.

"It's strange to see you so submissive, Judar," the other's haughty tone should normally irritate him, because nobody controls him, nobody makes him do what he dislikes, but it instead makes excitement course through his veins, "…did you finally snap from the pressure?"

Judar rolls his eyes at the preposterous thought of him giving up at this point in their fight, especially since he had already promised that he will do anything for his king, be it to learn _magoi_ manipulation, _rukh_ transfer or the space-warp magic. His king candidate is going to wage war against the entire world and it's only the two of them really, without other allies to speak of, so of course he needs to do all that he can to make up for their lack of comrades to count on. He's not going to yield to the overwhelming pressure of Hakuryuu's demands.

"Don't be too cheeky, Hakuryuu," he mouths against Hakuryuu's right heel. It's a good thing that Hakuryuu has already removed his boots or else he'll be tasting nasty leather. Judar grins against the skin there, when he feels mild tremors in his king's frame. It's almost _adorable_ , the way Hakuryuu is trying to act stoic and unaffected by everything's that's happening. It makes Judar want to squeeze the life out of this body, if only to see the other's struggles and futile resistance. It makes Judar want to _protect_ him with all his might.

"It's weird to not hear you yapping a hundred words a minute," Hakuryuu admits after a few minutes of near silence. Judar has made great progress and is now kissing his way up from Hakuryuu's knees to his thighs. The difference of texture between the burn scars and the smooth, porcelain-like skin is heavenly against Judar's lips – if only because it serves as amazing reminder that Hakuryuu's suffered a lot too, just like him, exactly just like him. The fact that the two of them finally found each other and joined forces despite this very unfair and cruel world's machinations against them is a cause for celebration.

"Better make up your mind, Hakuryuu," Judar grins as he feels Hakuryuu's hands creep down and give in to the urge to hold his head. "If you want me to run a commentary on your body, just say the word, _my king_."

"Ugh, shut up."

Judar does, if only because he can't wait to _feel_ his king's reaction when he bites at the inside of the other's thighs, adding his own mark to the ones that destiny has stamped upon him when he was young. Judar kisses the knotted skin there, before biting it again, tasting the other's simmering despair from many years ago. Judar resists the tugging on his hair, because it's fun to drive Hakuryuu into impatience when he's clearly playing at being the mature one in their partnership.

Also, because he ought to punish Hakuryuu for making him _wait_ for so long, he skips Hakuryuu's groin and instead places his lips on the other's right hip, kissing the skin there and working his way further up. He keeps his hands from touching his king directly, because he wants to drive Hakuryuu wild with just the mouth that he keeps on insulting for being too noisy. He nips at the dip on Hakuryuu's stomach, mouths at the muscles there that are not as well-defined as his own, but that's fine, Hakuryuu's more than fine like this. He doesn't need too much brute strength, not when he has his magic, not when he has his plans and strategies, not when he has Judar to do whatever he wanted.

"J-Judar—"

Judar feels his _rukh_ react to the breathy utterance of his name and he wants to give in and finally touch his king with his own hands. He doesn't. Not yet. Hakuryuu's going to be so proud of him for controlling himself, though he doubts that the other would appreciate being used as part of Judar's exercise to learn more self-control.

He slides up, loving the way Hakuryuu's hands tug at his hair with warring neediness and command. He circles one hardening nipple with his tongue, before kissing it, sucking it, then biting it a little bit, enjoying the hitches on the other's breath his actions have brought.

Judar keeps his eyes down, focused on the prominent flush all over the other's pale skin, focused on his task of making his _king_ feel so good he's going to lose his mind, because this world has only brought them pain so it's up to them to bring each other joy. Plus, if he meets Hakuryuu's eyes, he might end up losing his train of thought and he might end up rubbing his body all over the other's, he might up end up the one begging to be marked, defiled, possessed – because he hates the world for making him Al-Thamen's tool against his will, but he's choosing to be Hakuryuu's tool right now and that makes all the difference.

"What do you want, Hakuryuu?"

He asks with a roughened voice, letting his teeth scrape against what remains of Hakuryuu's natural left arm. He wants to possess and be possessed, he wants to bleed and make Hakuryuu bleed, he wants to make a world just for the two of them. He wants to follow this man beneath him deeper into their hell. He _wants_.

Hakuryuu answers him with an equally strained voice, lust and want clouding his composure and his commanding persona. "Stop teasing me, Judar."

Judar wants Hakuryuu to want him too, to the point that they can abandon everything else.

With a grin, Judar lifts his head and meets Hakuryuu's burning gaze, before descending again, this time to press a rough kiss against his king's lips, conquering and being conquered at once.

"…as you wish, _my king_."


End file.
